


Chasing that sinful smell

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock Musk, Futanari, Large Cock, Mindbreaking, Mindmelted, cock smelll, no hand cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: This is a story made by my friend BookOfLewd. It´s posted on her tumblr but not here yet. She is rarely online anymore and this is why I am posting this as a gift to her. Once she comes back and actually post, then I will take this down. So do enjoy this story and please do check her other stories out on tumblr (if you can at this point) or the few stories that are here. Trust me she is a very very talent writer and her smuts is some of the best once I have ever read. Once again this is not my work, I am only sheering it out. I do not take claim on this work. If you want to comment on this work then do so to the original author.Blake's going insane from the smell of her teammates musky cocks.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Chasing that sinful smell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookOfLewd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/gifts).



Blake was losing her goddamned mind. Her poor sensitive nose was in constant overdrive, assaulted by her teammates powerful body-musk. It was EVERYWHERE, soaking into their clothes, their beds, and even into the fucking walls! She couldn’t take two steps into her beloved sanctuary without being drowned in the smell of sweat and sex and cockmeat. She had spent so long doused in it that she could tell whose smell was which.

Yang’s was easily the strongest because she spent so much time working out. She came back from the gym with her curvaceous body covered in sheens of glorious sweat, and worst of all she never fucking showered, so her smell permeated into everything! Weiss wasn’t fond of showering either since apparently it ‘messed up her hair’, but she tried to cover up her cock-musk with the expensive perfumes she had gathered on the bathroom sink. That might work for ordinary noses, but not for Blake’s! All it did was add the tang of cranberry and sandalwood to the tempest of stink that turned her poor little kitty-pussy to mush in her pants, throbbing with desire … NNGH, she was the refined daughter of an upper-class Faunus bloodline, but whenever she inhaled near her big-cocked girlfriends she wanted to drop to her knees and shove those fat musky shafts into her mouth like a common gutter-trash cum-whore. 

Even Ruby, dear sweet innocent little Ruby was a merciless tease! She at least had the good sense to wash her cock in the shower once a day … but she also liked to jerk herself to sleep every night in bed, snuggling up with a bag of cookies and drenching them in her thick, lumpy cock-cream. That was so much worse! The salty aroma of her fat cumwads was a hundred times stronger than any sweat or ballslop that Yang could put out, and even across the room in the supposed safety of her own bed Blake could do nothing but lie there as Ruby’s overpowering cock-stink assaulted her brain. God she loved it so much~ No girl could ever keep her sanity when she was surrounded day and night by those virile, veiny, throbbing, stench-spewing meat monsters! She’d lost count of the times she’d found a pair of Yang’s rancid short shorts just hanging off a chair and stuffed the whole damp, sweaty, cock-reeking thing into her mouth, moaning into the fabric as the taste of ball-juice on her tongue had her creaming herself on the spot. Blake was addicted to their smells, a willing slave to her baser instincts … She didn’t just adore smelling their alpha cocks, she fucking LIVED for it now~  
Her ears caught every tiny whisper and moan coming out of the pintsized redhead as she scarfed down her cum-cookies, stealthily frigging herself raw as the smell of bitter chocolate mingled with potent nut-gravy and drove the catgirl’s senses wild. She sprayed her sheets with a flood of feline femcum, chewing hard on her pillow to keep the squeals and screams at bay until her perverted lust took her to the brink of unconsciousness and she fell limp, her abused quim quivering and her aching limbs shivering beneath the covers.

Come morning, Blake awoke already drowning in her teammate’s cock-smell, her eyes heavy and her mouth already drooling as she stumbled into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She opened the door, and a stench even stronger than that of Ruby’s biscuit-crumbed jizz hit her full in the face and dropped her to her trembling knees. Yang was standing over the toilet, jerking the colossal length of cock jutting out from her crotch and panting with effort. Her bountiful chest heaved, and dollops of cloudy preseed DRIZZLED from her fat cocktip in an endless stream. The boiling smell pouring off her flaccid fuck-python was so fucking THICK in the air that Blake could feel it undulating against her skin!

The blonde turned her head and saw Blake on the floor, that cock-drunk stare melting her lust-filled heart. “Say, Blake … ” she said huskily. She spun around, her girthy shaft pointing dead-straight at Blake’s gaping mouth as her cumslit released another massive cloud of potent musk into the air. “Could you give me a hand with this?“  
Blake’s body moved before she could think, sitting on her knees with her hands held out and her mouth gaping wide open as she willingly submitted to the overwhelming power of the blonde’s cockpole. The last vestiges of her normality vanished, drowned beneath a sea of lust and sweat and her new servility to the goddesses living amongst her.

**Author's Note:**

> https://book-of-lewd.tumblr.com/  
> Here is the link to her tumblr which now work for some reason


End file.
